omicron_and_upsilon_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
General Clan Information
Within the Upsilon and Omicron universe, the cat-shifters live in a highly structured society that is firmly divided into five groups known as Clans. Clan cats are divided into five Clans: the Clan of Air, the Clan of Earth, the Clan of Fire, the Clan of Water, and the Clan of Light. Deceased cats who were believers in the religious structure and generally followed the Omicron Code join together as the Ancestors. If they made mistakes, but did what they believed was right, it is more than likely that they will join the Ancestors. Cats that did not follow the Omicron Code do not join the Ancestors, but go to a place called the Darkness. The Clan of Light was the fifth Clan, but they were forced to leave when the Red-Tails encroached so much on their territory, they were forced to give up their land by the government and leave, and the other Clans refused to give up space on their territories to shelter them. The Clan of Claws was not so much a Clan as a group of cats banded together for safety and strength in numbers. They had no belief in the Ancestors, did not follow the Omicron Code, and had no formal system of training. The Clans The Clan of Air The Clan of Air is known for their swift-footed abilities and their usually lean, long-legged bodies. They are also known for their skill at catching rabbits and other swift-moving prey. The very first leader was Airstar, who came down from the mountains with the original group of cats (formerly named Light Air). Currently, the Clan of Air is led by Gannetstar and his deputy Heronface. The Clan of Earth The Clan of Earth is known for their physical strength and their usually stocky, short-legged bodies. They are also known for their skill at tunneling and moving earth. The very first leader was Earthstar, who was a loner the original group of cats from the mountains encountered when they came to the forest (formerly named Pebble). Currently, the Clan of Earth is led by Duststar and her deputy Echowhisker. The Clan of Fire The Clan of Fire is heavily featured in the books, being the Clan where most of the protagonists are from. They are known for their ability to withstand extreme heat, and are closest to the Red-Tails, though they know very little about them. They are also known for their skill at stalking prey in thick forest. The very first leader was Firestar (formerly named Fire), who was the son of the Clan of Air and an Omega male named Thicket. Thicket was a former Red-Tail, who lived with Airstar until Thicket was killed by his Red-Tail family. Fire and his sister Thorn technically formed the Clan of Fire together, but Thorn refused leadership, saying she was more suited for healer duties. Currently, the Clan of Fire is led by Cherrystar and her deputy Nightstorm. The Clan of Water The Clan of Water is known for their strong swimming ability and their usually long, streamlined, and thin bodies. They are also known for their skill at catching fish. The very first leader was Waterstar, who came down from the Tribes in the mountains after the original group had come down (formerly named River). Currently, the Clan of Water is led by Cloudstar and her deputy Dandelionface. The Clan of Light The Clan of Light was the fifth Clan in the mountain forest, introduced in the second series. They had to leave the mountains a long time ago (over 100 years) when Red-Tails got government permission to expand their land onto the Clan of Light's territory. They are known for their ability to jump long distances, longer than most cats, and their thick, well-built, muscular bodies. They are also known for their ability to fight in trees and catch birds mid-flight. Their first leader was Lightstar (formerly named Soft Light) who came down from the mountain Tribes with the original group. Upon arrival at the mountain forest, Soft Light established a group who quickly became known as the most ruthless and well-fed cats in the forest. She was also the sister of Light Air, and mates to a she-cat named Frost. Members of their line still live on in the Clan of Fire. The Clan of Light is currently led by Mintstar and her deputy Cuckoowhisker. The Clan of Claws The Clan of Claws is introduced in Ash and Snow after the Red-Tails torch the forest. The Clan of Claws was not so much a Clan as a group of cats grouped together due to similar ideology and strength in numbers. The Clan laws differ compared to other Clans. They do not believe in the Ancestors. They do not care for the sick, weak, disabled, or elderly, instead throwing them out to fend for themselves. Does and kits are not protected, there are no lambdas or rabbit feet, and omicrons do not follow the Omicron Code. They eat anything they find. They are currently led by Blood-Tooth. Clan Hierarchy Each Clan (excluding the Clan of Claws and the Ancestors) shares the same basic ranking system, comprised of ten distinct ranks. Leader A Clan leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. Leaders are normally granted nine lives, and a new name with the suffix ''-star in a ceremony where nine Ancestors come to them in a dream at the Seeing Stone. However, a leader may not receive all nine lives if the previous leader of their Clan is still alive; in this instance, a leader will have a life taken off the original total of nine for every life the previous leader still possesses. Sometimes the Ancestors will not accept a leader, throwing the Clan into turmoi. Deputy The '''deputy' is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered a rabbit foot/trainee of sorts to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to do so. They are in charge of organizing patrols, and they are often called on by the leader for advice, but otherwise retain the normal duties of an omicron. To become a deputy, a cat must have trained at least one rabbit foot. There are some exceptions to this rule, but not many. Upon the leader's death, retirement, or exile, they become the leader and go to the Seeing Stone so the Ancestors can give them their nine lives. Deputies may also retire and give up their position if they wish. Healer WIP Healer's Trainee WIP Omicron WIP Lambda WIP Rabbit Foot WIP Doe WIP Kit WIP Elder WIP See Also For more details on the Clans, see: * Clan Terminology * The Omicron Code * Clan Life For more details on individual territories and cats, see: * The Clan of Air * The Clan of Earth * The Clan of Fire * The Clan of Water * The Clan of Light * The Clan of Claws For more details on the religious beliefs of the Clan cats, see: * The Ancestors and the Darkness References and Citations WIP Category:Reference Category:Clan life Category:Background information